What Are You
by xLotsFanx
Summary: A young blonde with the power to heal meets a hot, sexy vampire. Claire Bennet (Hayden Panettiere) and Damon Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder) get hot and heavy, but before that they must face some obstacles. What obstacles? NO IDEA, just gonna write as I go. xD No planning involved.


Claire knocks on the expensive wooden door, biting her lip while she thinks of all the possibilities. Top, bottom, standing up, laying down; just so many ways to do it. So many ways to do Damon fucking Salvatore. He was definately the most exotic, sexy male in this god forsaken town.

Suddenly a shirtless man opens the door. He looks into Claire's green eyes, slowly gazing down at her cleavage. A smirk appears on his face before he wraps his hands around Claire, pulling her into the house.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon embraces Claire from behind. She leans her head back against his shoulder as he runs his fingers up her thigh, pulling up her thin dress as they trail across her flesh. He sinks his head into Claire's neck, letting the pleasure come as it pleases.

"I've had so many girls..."

Claire glances at him, confused.

He smirks at the accomplishment. "-So- many girls."

"Well aren't you cocky." Claire closes her eyes as she giggles.

Damon stares at her eyelids, then at her lips. He couldn't handle the wait anymore. His body was no longer in his control. "I've had so many girls, but none have gotten me wanting them as much as I want you." He flips her around and pushes her against the wall.

Claire's eyes burst open in delight. "Finally." She smirks, "I don't like to take things slow." Her hands wrap around his neck, pulling him down towards her for a kiss. Their lips press hard together. Damon advances, slipping his tongue into her small mouth, letting it roam free. Claire rams her head against the wall, wincing in pain. "Fuck, that hurt!" She covers her mouth with her hand.

Damon backs away from her. "Sorry, did I bite your lip?"

She looks up at him. "No, actually. You bit my tongue." Claire pulls her hand away from her mouth and sticks out her tongue. Blood trickles from the edge of it.

All he wanted to do was suck on that tongue. On that blood. On -her- blood. Damon watches her tongue with deep lust, getting ready to pounce on his prey, when it suddenly begins to heal. His eyes go wide. "Woah, wait. What is this? Are you a vampire? Werewolf? Witch?" He starts to back away from the unknown being.

Claire holds up her hands in front of her, waving them back and forth. "No! No, I'm none of those." She rubs her forehead and sighs. "Vampires? Werewolves? Is this some sort of joke? They don't even exist." Fangs appear in Damon's mouth as she looks up. She gasps in terror, "Oh my god! Please-please dont hurt me!" A smile comes to her face. Her laugh was beautiful. "Do you really expect me to believe you're a vampire? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Maybe so, but you haven't lived as long as I have." Damon smirks widely, showing his fangs.

Claire tilts her head to the side, mocking Damon. "Is this some sort of odd sex thing? You're the vampire and I'm the damsel in distress?" She walks up to Damon. Leaning into his face, she whispers, "Usually I wouldn't be into this sorta' thing...but I'll be kinky -just for you-." She quickly licks his nose and smiles.

Damon gives her an odd look. "That's not kinky. That's fucked up. You just licked my nose."

She gives him a pouty face. "Aww, that's right. I don't know where that nose has been, now do I?" Her soothing giggle is released again.

Claire begins to unbutton his shirt when he suddenly grabs her arm. He clenches his teeth and glares into her innocent green eyes. "What are you?" She pushes Damon away from her and he topples over a couch. After he gets to his feet he rams Claire against the wall with his arm against her neck. "I said, what are you!"

Tears trickle down the side of her face. "Please don't hurt me! Please just let me go home!" She gasps for air as he pushes more force into her neck.

"Why can you heal? I saw it. Your tongue healed. No human can do that. You aren't normal. You're either a different species or you're REALLY messed up."

Claire pulls on his arm but he's too strong. "Are you...with the company?"

Damon rams her against the wall again. "Company? I'm unemployed, which is besides the point! WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I'm just a cheerleader! I can heal! That's it. It's my ability." Her breaths were becoming further and further apart as she spoke. "Mind-readers...time-travelers...some can even see the future."

He releases his grip and Claire falls to the floor, gasping for air. Damon regretted what he had just done, but she wasn't to be trusted. "What's 'the company'?"

"An organization that locks up people like me. People with abilities." She rests her head on the floor as she cries helplessly. "Please, can I just go?"

Damon tries to help her up but she slaps his hands away. He steps back, lifting his hand up towards the door. "Fine. Leave."

She wipes her tears as she gets up and rushes towards the door. Before leaving she growls at Damon, "You are psychotic." He watches the young blonde as she walks out the door.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Claire walks swiftly down the sidewalk, trying to get far away from the psychotic man. He could've killed her. He would've. She stops for a moment to think. Why -didn't- he kill her? She pushes the thought to the back of her head and continues on.

The Mystic Grill was the first place she came across. Claire opens the door and slides into the cafe's bathroom unnoticed. She stands infront of the mirror, fixing her makeup. It had gotten fucked up from all the crying. A loud sound comes from one of the stalls and startles Claire. "Who's there?"

A brunette walks out of the stall. Her hair was long and straight, and she looks extremely innocent yet a sense of danger came from her. She looked up at Claire. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you! I ran into the side of the stall." Her bag drops on the counter next to Claire. "I'm so clumsy sometimes!" Claire smiles at the young girl. "I'm Elena by the way."

"I'm Claire."

Elena squints at the ceiling. "I don't recognize that name. You're not from around here, are you?"

Claire felt a little uneasy, partly because of what had just happened, and partly because someone was being friendly to her. She had no friends. "I'm from Texas."

"Oh, wow. Far from home. How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

Claire looks down, trying to hide her face. "It's...great." She starts to tear up again, but pretends nothing happened and looks up with a cheery smile. "Great!"

Elena stares into Claire's eyes. "What's wrong?" She sighs. "Please be something normal. Nothing in this town is ever normal."

"Damon Salvatore."

Elena chuckles, "Damon is -not- normal." A sudden realization washes over her face. "Damon. Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Claire nods. "No...I'm gonna strangle the life out of him. Oh wait, that's not possible. He's already dead!" She seemed to be annoyed by the mention of Damon. "Did I just say that outloud? I'm so out of it today."

"He's dead?" Claire gulps.

"You'll have to be compelled either way, so I'll just tell you." She rests her hands on Claire's shoulders sympathetically. "Damon is a vampire."

Claire pushes Elena away from her. "What is wrong with you people! Vampires, werewolves, witches. They aren't real!" Claire runs for the door, but Elena grabs her wrist.

"Wait! I'm telling the truth. He's a vampire. He isn't a bad person, but sometimes he goes on killing sprees. If he did anything to you, my friend Caroline can make it better. Just come with me and we'll make it better, okay?"

Claire rams her elbow into Elena's stomach and runs out of the bathroom. This town was definately fucked up. They actually believe in vampires? What the hell is going through their heads? What if it's true. What if Damon Salvatore is really a vampire? She slows down to walking pace before sitting down on the nearest bench. The thought of Damon being a blood sucking killer actually made her want him. More than she used to, that is.

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Damon chugs down what's left of his drink before throwing the glass at the fireplace. He was angry with himself for letting someone like Claire get away. Not only did he want her body, but he was drawn to her personality aswell. He relaxes down onto one of his many couches and closes his eyes in thought. Suddenly he feels someone hop on top of him. His eyes flip open.

"Damon Salvatore. Hot...badass...and a vampire. Who could ask for more?" He recognized the voice. Every word that was spoken was like a lullaby, so soft and innocent. But, at the same time, it was erotic and sexy. It was too dark to see who's mouth it was coming from, but he already knew.

"Claire."


End file.
